L de lemon y l de.....
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: El título de por sí ya da en que pensar.. así que, creo que ya sabran que hacer...


L de lemon y l de...  
  
Por sora_belldandy (digigoddess)  
  
Antes que nada, espero que disfruten este fic que trata sobre una pareja muy inusual... es todo lo que puedo decir, ya que de por sí el título revela muchas cosas. LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS. Por cierto, no he publicado nada (como el último capítulo del P.T.) porque un virus que cierta niña mensa (o sea yo, pero se me excusa por haber sido mi cumpleaños el lunes -13 añitos- ) dejo entrar quemó el disco, pero por suerte guardé mis amados fics... eso es todo, gomen nasai -_-'  
  
1.- ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! -Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Tai, pero no era necesario. -No importa. -Bueno... ya que estas aquí ¿Quieres pasar? Mimi no está, se fue de compras, así que estaremos solo tú y yo.... -Claro. Tai entró lentamente a aquel departamento de su novia Sora, que compartía con su amiga Mimi. Los jovenes habían regresado de una cena preparada por el joven Kamiya, quien sonrió al recordar que el lugar estaba vacío, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos peculiares sonidos procedentes de alguna habitación. -Sora... me dijiste que no había nadie -susurró el chico viendo a la joven. -No... no lo sé... se supone que Mimi no estaría aquí -contestó la joven con una leve nota de terror en su voz. -Tal vez sean ladrones -dijo Tai encaminándose al lugar de donde venían aquellas exclamaciones. -¡Tai! No vayas, puede ser peligroso. -Es la única manera de saber... Sora asintió nerviosamente mientras seguía a su novio a aquella habitación, que era la de Mimi. Cuando estuvieron al lado de la puerta, los jovenes escucharon aquellos sonidos, que parecían gemidos... -Mmmmm.......... Ooooh...... -Ya................................ está............. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah -Casi................. llego............... -Yo.................. también.................. Oooooooooooooooh La chica pelirroja se le quedó viendo al chico de pelo alborotado, que tenía la misma cara de interrogación que ella... Ambos no sabían que había del otro lado, aunque aquellas voces sonaban muy familiares. Sora volteó a ver a Tai de nuevo, que asintió lentamente, antes de empujar la puerta............. Para cuando se reveló lo que había del otro lado, los chicos hubieran preferido no haber sabido ni visto aquella escenita que había ante sus ojos. Eran Kari y Mimi, pero en una situación totalmente inesperada, ya que las dos estaban el la cama de la chica Tachikawa, sin niguna prenda, solo las sábanas. A su alrededor estaba toda su ropa, y parecía que estaban unidas por un objeto de plástico que se parecía a una salchicha, y que las unía por su parte más íntima. Sora abrió los ojos mientras examinaba todo el lugar... parecía que habían estado ahí por horas, incluso había unos cuantos videos tirados... que no eran clasificación A o algo parecido..... -¿Mi...Mimi? Al oír su nombre la joven volteó, encontrándose con una Sora asombrada y a un Tai que también se veía muy impactado. Kari también se dio cuenta de que estaba dando espectáculo enfrente de su hermano y su novia. La chica se tapó con las sábanas sacando rápidamente el objeto de plástico de su cuerpo. -Podemos explicarlo... -aclaró la muchacha de pelo corto mostrando su cara roja de la vergüenza, pero antes de que siguiera hablando Tai perdió el control. -¡Son gays! -exclamó apuntando con el dedo a las chicas.... -¡Tai! -Pero es que Sora... -Mira -aclaró la joven pelirroja- En primer lugar, no son gays, son lesbianas... creo. -¿No es lo mismo? -¡No! Mira, ven conmigo a la cocina y te explicaré con más calma, mientras dejamos que Kari y Mimi se vistan, y luego hablaremos ¿te parece? El chico suspiró y asintió, aunque parecía un poco incrédulo. La pareja se fue de la habitación, y Sora cerró la puerta al salir. Las chicas que se quedaron en el cuarto, se quedaron viendo, demasiado turbadas para hablar, así que lo más lentamente se pusieron su ropa, y arreglaron un poco el lugar. -Nos descubrieron ¿no? -preguntó tristemente la joven Kamiya poniéndose su blusa. -Pense que podríamos guardar el secreto por más tiempo. -Pero no fue así... creó que habrá que afrontar las consecuencias. Mientras tanto en la cocina... Tai estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina mientras su novia preparaba un poco de café. La chica estaba muy nerviosa, se veía por la manera en que agarraba las tazas y servía el café. Sora estuvo a punto de romper una taza y de regar el líquido por el piso. El joven se dió cuenta, por lo que sostuvo las manos de la muchacha, que temblaban, entre las suyas. -Esta bien Sora, yo lo haré... -Lo siento -dijo la chica dejándose caer en un silla pesadamente...- Es que lo que acabó de ver me parece simplemente increíble... -Lo sé -contestó su novio sirviendo torpemente café en dos tazas, entregándole una a la joven. -Gracias... -De nada... Hubo un breve momento de silencio, roto por los sorbidos que cada joven le daba a su bebida... En ese momento Kari y Mimi aparecieron, totalmente calladas, imágenes de la más pura inocencia. (· ·...) -... -... -... -Mmmm, es hora de irnos Kari... se hace tarde -dijo Tai terminando su café de un largo trago.. -De acuerdo hermano. Adiós Sora, Mimi... -Los acompañó -se ofreció la chica Takenouchi... -No es necesario que... -empezó el chico, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada significativa de su novia. -Claro... Cuando los chicos se detuvieron en la salida, Sora tomó el brazo del joven.... -No la regañes -murmuró la joven en su oído. Su novio solo asintió y se fue hacia su carro. Cuando Tai llegó al estacionamiento, vió que Kari esperaba tímidamente. El chico pensó en las palabras de su novia y decidió tomarlas en cuenta. ********************************* Minutos después************************************* Había demasiado tráfico debido a un pequeño choque. Tai suspiró desesperado, pues tendría que esperar un buen rato... -¿Hermano......? El joven volteó para encontrarse a Kari, con aquella mirada inocente, infantil, una mirada que ablandaba el corazón de cualquiera. -¿Pasa algo? -No... es solo que quería saber ¿Estás enojado conmigo? -¿Porqué habría de estarlo? -Por lo que pasó hoy en casa de Sora y Mimi... -No te preocupes... solo estoy asombrado y ya... Con el tiempo me acostumbraré.... es decir, no tengo nada contra ese tipo de... atracción. -Me alegró.... -contestó la joven soltando un suspiro de alivio... -Solo que... -empezó Tai, tratando de no provocar miedo en Kari, ya que era una pregunta muy delicada... -¿Cómo supe que era "del otro lado"? -preguntó la joven, con una mirada ingenua en sus ojos... -Eeeem, sí... -Todo empezó hace dos semanas.... Flash Back Una joven de pelo corto corría entre los árboles de cerezo de un parque familiar para ella. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, que no le dejaban ver claramente el panorama. Finalmente, la chica secó sus lágrimas, al ver que una de sus grandes amigas, Mimi, se acercaba.... -¡Kari! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Hoy era tu cita con T.K. ¿no? -Hola Mimi -contestó la chica con voz entrecortada- Se canceló la cita... -Eso no es cierto -respondió su amiga frunciendo el ceño- Me parece que... ¿pero por qué lloras Kari? La chica ya no pudo más y se abrazó a Mimi sollozando... -Calma Kari... -¡Me engañaba con Yolei! -exclamó la muchacha llorando más fuerte- Pensé que no se gustaban, pero estaba muy equivocada. Los descubrí besándose en la entrada del cine... ¡No puedo creerlo! Creía que me amaba.... buaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Mimi abrazó fuertemente a Kari mientras enjugaba una pequeña lágrima. -Estás muy deprimida amiga, creó que un trago te reanimará.... ********************* Horas después******************************** La noche ya estaba entrando en Odaiba, logrando que las luces de la ciudad se encendieran, tratando de igualar a las estrellas. Kari miraba el bello paisaje desde un ventanal de un elegante bar... La chica ya estaba algo tomada... pero no le importaba, solo quería perderse, sentirse menos, pues el que un chico lo engañará era prueba de que no valía nada.... Mimi llegó por atrás, con dos copas de vino tinto. Le extendió una a Kari, quien apuró la bebida de un trago.... -No deberías beber así -comentó la joven sentándose.... -A quien le importa -farfulló la joven -A mí, eres mi amiga... -Una de un millón... -Basta Kari, deja de hablar así... -Ese es muy mi problema -exclamó la joven levantándose de manera tambaleante... Mimi se dio cuenta de la actitud de Kari, producida por las copas de más, así que la tomó por un brazo fuertemente.... -Vámonos Kari, has tomado de más... -¡No es cierto! -Ven, deja de actuar como borracha... En media hora ya estaban en un hotel de paso, pues la joven Kamiya se sentía muy mal. Las jóvenes se instalaron en uno de los tantos cuartos... Kari salío del baño con la cara ligeramente verde... Su amiga la ayudó a meterse en la cama y la tapó... -Ya duérmete Kari, mañana será otro día... -Para sopresa de Mimi, la chica empezó a llorar... -¡Me odio Mimi! ¡Soy una miseria de persona! -Eso no es cierto... -¡Claro que sí! ¡Mírame, soy una vieja borracha, que solo puede desahogar sus penas tomando! ¡Doy lástima! -Kari... -¡Apesto! ¡Merezco morir! -SILENCIO -gritó su amiga fuera de sus casillas, dándole una bofetada a la joven... -Tu vales mucho como persona Kari, que te quede en mente... -Pero... Mimi pusó su dedo índice en los labios de Kari... obligándola a guardar silencio... Es ese momento, tal vez por las copas de más, o por algo diferente... Kari sintió la necesidad de besar a Mimi... y lo hizo... tomó a su amiga por la mejilla y le dio un beso suave y lento... Mimi se asombró, pero respondió con la misma intensidad, tomando a Kari por la cintura... Kari recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica, desabrochando su blusa mientras Mimi hacia otro tanto con la playera de Kari... obligándola a recostarse en la cama... Kari le ayudó a la joven quitándose sus pantalones y su ropa interior salvajemente.... mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de la chica... tratando de quitarle a Mimi aquella falda y lo que había abajo.... Pronto las jóvenes no tenían nada puesto... Mimi escondió su cabeza en la entrepierna de la chica Kamiya, haciendo que aquella se estremeciera de placer... -Oooooooooh.................... sí..................... más... Mimi accedió recorriendo aquella parte del cuerpo de la chica lentamente... sintiendo que ella misma se excitaba también... Así transcurrió la noche... entre caricias, besos, y más............ *************************La mañana siguiente********************************** Kari despertó entre los brazos de Mimi, quien le sonreía tiernamente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.... -Buenos días dormilona... La joven no dijo nada, solo besó suavemente a la chica.... -Gracias... -¿De qué? -Me ayudaste a encontrar a alguien que de verdad me quiere... tú... -Tu también me ayudaste a encontrar a mi verdadero amor -respondió Mimi abalanzando su cuerpo sobre el de Kari, para continuar con lo que habían hecho en la noche....  
  
Fin del Flash Black  
  
-Y así fue como todo pasó -finalizó Mimi sentada en la pequeña sala de su departamento... días después de aquel incidente... -Ya veo -contestó Sora viendo por la ventana de la estancia... -Y......... ¿Qué debo hacer? -preguntó la joven de cabello castaño.... -Bueno... Tai ya lo sabe todo, me lo dijo... así que deberías hablar con Kari para aclarar todo... si es que de verdad la quieres.... -En verdad.... creo que no lo sé -contestó la joven tras un prolongado silencio- Es decir, todo ha sido tan confuso desde hace un par de semanas... primero me descubro tal como soy.... y luego esta fuerte atracción hacia Kari que... no se si es la persona indicada para mí.... no se si estoy saliendo con ella solo porque es la única de mi tipo o si.... Su amiga se quedó callada, tratando de encontrar un buen consejo, pero las palabras no aparecían.... Mimi también guardo silencio, pero luego habló.... -Hablaré con ella... es lo mejor después de todo ¿no? -Es mejor hablar que quedarse callado -recitó Sora sabiamente.... Mimi asintió vigorosamente, tomó su abrigo, y salió en busca de la joven Kamiya.... Kari se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial cuando se encontró cara a cara con Mimi.... No lo había visto desde que Tai y Sora las descubrieron en pleno acto.... -Hola -saludó la joven de pelo corto tratando de reprimir el rubor de sus mejillas... -Hola... -...... -Creo que debemos hablar -dijo la chica sin rodeos... -Ajá... pero... -¿Sí........? -No aquí.... hay mucha gente..... ¿Te apetece una taza de café? -Claro -aceptó Kari agradecida Las jóvenes salieron del lugar para dirigirse a la cafetería más cercana que no estuviera en el centro comercial, donde tomaron dos humeantes tazas de café.... En ese tiempo ninguna dijo nada, esperando a que la otra iniciará la tan temida plática... Mimi pagó la cuenta tras haber consumido su bebida y salió de aquel lugar casi corriendo.... Kari se armó de valor y tomó su brazo antes de que la chica Tachikawa escapara.... -¿No vamos a hablar? -preguntó la joven de manera seria. -Si, pero no aquí ¿vale? -¿Entonces donde? -Vamos al parque -propuso Mimi, quien estaba nerviosa... -De acuerdo... Las jóvenes empezaron a caminar por el mencionado lugar, hasta que Kari empezó a hablar.... -He estado pensando sobre nosotras desde lo que pasó.... -¿Y.......? -preguntó Mimi -Bueno, esto.... es decir, ser lebiana no tiene nada de malo, es una forma de ser, eso me lo dijo Tai; así que no veo el porque de apenarse por tener una relación de más que amigas con un chica.... Sé que es algo diferente para las dos, algo nuevo, y que.... -Te entiendo -interrumpió Mimi respirando, aliviada- Gracias por lo que dijiste Kari, me has llenado de ánimos. Tenía miedo ¿sabes?, toda esta situación me confundió terriblemente, no sabía a donde iba a parar, no tenía el valor de verte, pero eso era una estupidez, es decir... ¿Porqué me da miedo hablar con alguien que quiero? Es decir, si de verdad siento algo por ti, no tiene nada de malo exponerlo.... -Tienes razón -dijo Kari sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos en busca de un beso sincero de Mimi, quien respondió abrazándola tiernamente.... -Te quiero Mimi-contestó la chica cuando las jóvenes se separaron -Y yo a ti -le respondió esta tomando su mano- Que se vayan al diablo los demás... solo me importas tú.... -.... -Kari... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? Podríamos ver una película, o tal vez jugar un poco de rummy , ¿qué opinas? -Perfecto... ¿qué estamos esperando? ****************************************Media hora después***************************** -Pasa por favor.. -Gracias -contestó Kari sonriendo al entrar al departamento de Mimi y Sora. Su novia la siguió hasta la sala, buscando un juego de mesa, cuando................ Unos gemidos salieron de la habitación de Sora, que no estaba vacía al parecer. Kari le sonrió a Mimi, quien perversamente le dirigió una mirada a la chica, que asintió maliciosamente.... Desde el lugar se oían exclamaciones tales como: -¡Date la vuelta! -Ohhhhhhhhhhh.............. En verdad eres bueno para esto..... -Casi llegó........... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Las jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación, y sin ningún pudor, abrieron la puerta de un tirón, mostrando.....  
  
A Sora y Tai, quienes no estaban en la mejor situación; ambos jóvenes no traían absolutamente nada, solo las sábanas de la cama y ya.... Había ropa desperdigada por todos lados, pero no ningún juguete o viedo perverso.... Cuando oyeron el rechinido de la puerta abrirse, Sora abrió los ojos, sorprendida, mientras que Tai, que estaba inclinado sobre la chica, haciendo lo suyo, volteó para encontrarse con su dulce hermanita y Mimi, quienes sonreían abiertamente.... -..... -....... -Creó que necesitaré una explicación sobre esto -empezó Kari con los brazos cruzados sonriendo malévolamente..... -Yo también; los esperamos en la sala para platicar -agregó Mimi divertida- Pónganse un poco de ropa, por favor, les puede dar un resfriado.... ja ja ja ja ja ja -Sí....... oye Mimi, ¿no te parece esto algo familiar? -Tal vez -contestó la joven riendo al salir del cuarto, encaminándose hacia la sala...., dejando a los jóvenes que estaban en la cama solo.... -..... -Bueno, creo que estamos a mano ¿no? -musitó Sora acomodándose en el regazo de Tai- Nosotros ya las vimos... es lo justo.... -Tienes toda la razón -contestó su novio....  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora..... ¡Mi primer lemon! ¿Qué tal, eh? El porque de la pareja Kari/Mimi no me lo pregunten, es que la inspiración vino y esto fue lo que salió............ Mimi y Kari como más que amigas......... evil girls.  
  
¿Pedidos (no hago historias de parejas de Tai o Sora que no sean relativas al taiora), quejas, sugerencias, lo que sea (menos virus)? Sólo mándenlo a mmarquezflores@yahoo.com.mx (también manden imágenes del taiora o sitios de Internet o fan-fics de esta pareja). Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Ayatoshi Hongo; lo demás es mío :P Por favor dejen reviews...  
  
Carpe Diem (Vive tu día)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
